I Wish You Would Love Me
by IruUtei
Summary: Over the years, he had tried to be the best, yet he would always fall in second. Somehow, over those times, he had slowly fallen for her. Was that possible? To fall in love in such a way? He only had one wish, but it will forever be unfulfilled...


A/N: Hello Well, this is my D/Hr one-shot. I hope you enjoy it. I give thanks to my friend Leslie for helping me edit it and fix it up and thanks to Betty jie because although she's only into HK stories, she still read it Anyways, hope you like it!

---------------

**I Wish You Would Love Me**

**------------------**

"You worthless, conceited, spoiled prat! I swear, if you even touch me or come near me, I'll hex you into oblivion!" Her honey-coloured eyes were ablaze with pure hatred.

"Why would I even want to dirty my hands by touching you! I wouldn't be caught dead with you! If it weren't for head duties, I wouldn't even come near you! That filthy stench of that dirty blood of yours; it sickens me," he fought back, with his trademark sneer. His stormy-grey eyes were cold.

"Shut up, ferret! If I'm so filthy, hex me! Go on, hex me! This worthless mudblood is giving you a free shot! Is such a high-status, pureblood like you going to give up this chance!" You could tell; she meant it. She wasn't afraid. She didn't flinch. Nor did she do anything to show a sign of fear. She was serious.

He was taken aback but quickly hid it with his sneer.

"Why should I waste my precious time on such a low-life? Huh? Tell me. Why should I, Draco Malfoy, waste my time just to hex a filthy, worthless excuse of a witch?"

She scoffed. "Well, _Malfoy_, I'll tell you why. Because you know full well that I, _Hermione Granger_," she stressed to mock him, "can hex you into the next dimension faster than you can say Petrificus Totalus."

He smirked at this.

He started walking towards her whilst with each step he took, her face got colder and colder. As he reached her, he leaned down towards her ear, "Are you sure about that?"

With that said, he walked off, out of the Heads' Common Room, with his school robes billowing behind him as the portrait hole closed behind him.

A very dumbfounded Hermione stood there, in the middle of the room, as the final rays of the sun played with the colours of her hair. With every inch the sun set, the angrier she got.

-------

He sighed as he ran his fingers through his silver blond hair. By now, he had walked all the way to the Astronomy Tower. Why he had come here? He had no idea but he had always felt comforted if ever he had something bothering him. The way the breeze would blow through his hair and all the different and mysterious smells it would bring. It was as if for that small moment, that one breeze could just carry all his problems away.

His eyes had softened. They strangely resembled the eyes of a lost child; the eyes of someone who had no one. He had no one there to support him, to care about him, to love him. He had no confidant, someone to trust in, no shoulder to lean on. No one actually understood what went on under that cold exterior other than the sole owner of the lost little boy.

As he stared at the setting sun, he wondered, 'Why can't she look at me with those loving eyes? Those same eyes she has when she's with Weasley?'

He hated Weasley for that. Yet, he admired him. Oh, how he admired him. He had the most amazing girl in the world. He was able to hold her, make her smile. Most of all, he was allowed to show his love for her. But here stood a pureblood. It was he, who had treated her like filth and acted as if he hated her with the utmost contempt. But in all truth, he loved her more than anything in the world. He had never hated her.

Though he had disliked her due to his father's rules about blood, he had never hated her. He had always admired her in a way. She was better than him. It was a sign of challenge to him. Over the years, he had tried to be the best, yet he would always fall in second. Somehow, over those times, he had slowly fallen for her. Was that possible? To fall in love in such a way?

He's wanted to hold her, have her feel the same way, to look at him with loving eyes. Instead, he always gets those eyes. Those eyes full of hate and loathing. He sighs once again.

"I deserve it," he says quietly to himself.

He would give anything to be given that chance, even if it was only for a day. He just wanted that chance to hold her and relish in the feeling of someone loving him back; the feeling of knowing that someone out there cared about you. But that chance would never come. He knew that and has come to accept it as much as it pains him. Who knew, under the cold exterior, that there was a soft, caring person who loved Hermione Granger? That lost little child crying to be held by a loved one. Everybody would probably just laugh and take it as a sick joke if someone yelled, "Draco Malfoy loves Hermione Granger!"

Night had fallen already. He peered into the night sky. It was filled with stars. The magic of it all was breath-taking. He closed his eyes slowly and thought, 'Tomorrow's the last day. I'm leaving tomorrow. _She's _leaving tomorrow. We all are.'

Seventh year had gone by quickly. Everything had just come and passed. All our worries of Voldemort; gone. As predicted, Potter had defeated him. Not surprising. So much happened in so little time, yet everything was overcome. He wouldn't show it, but he would miss this school; his second home.

As he looked around the Astronomy Tower once more, and back to the midnight blue sky again, he headed down towards the Leaving Feast. As he walked into the Great Hall, he spotted her and Weasley. She laughed at something he had said.

He smiled to himself.

'If only I was the one who could make her laugh like that,' he thought.

---------

Everybody was leaving already. The Entrance Hall was filled with people dragging their trunks along behind them, heading towards Hogsmeade Station. The corridors, common rooms; they were all empty except for the Heads' Common Room.

Hermione was trying to see if she had left anything behind. One last round of her room, and one last chance to see Hogwarts through a student's eyes. She opened and closed her drawers. As she got to her night stand, she opened the top drawer, and there lay a small envelope with the neat, slanted handwriting that spelled out Hermione Granger, whilst a single red rose lay there accompanying the lone envelope. She took a whiff of the beautiful rose and started opening the letter.

She was shocked. The more she read, the more her heart ached. She didn't know why. She didn't even know there was anything other than the cold exterior she had always seen. She started to wish she had known the other side of him.

She ran to the window. She saw his silver blonde head in the crowd. He was talking animatedly to his friends like he had done nothing out of the ordinary. As if he could sense her looking at him with wonder, he turned his head up towards the window from her room. For a second, she thought he had given her a small smile but had been quickly replaced with a smirk. He returned to talking to his friends like the little interaction with them had never happened. A small, glistening tear escaped her eye and slowly made its way down her cheek.

She clutched that single red rose and the letter in her hand and headed down towards the Entrance Hall to join everyone else heading towards the station one last time.

----------

_Hermione, _

_Over the years I've known you, you've hated me from the beginning, haven't you? You've always looked at me with those eyes. Those eyes filled with your deepest contempt. It may have seemed that I despised you with a passion due to your blood. But I never did. I disliked you in the beginning because of my father but I have never, ever hated you. I've always admired you. A small part of me would envy you. I would always try to go one step ahead of you, be number one. But that never happened. You were always first Hermione. Always. Then later on, as I started thinking for myself, I fell for you somehow. I seriously don't know how, but I fell hard. I hated and envied Weasley for having you. I would've given anything for you to look at me with those eyes. But with all the rows we have, that would never happen. I never held anything against you. I could never hold anything against you. I only have one wish. But it will always be unfulfilled, though I have come to accept it. _

_I wish you would love me. _

_Sincerely, _

_Draco Malfoy_

_---------_

A/N: Well, that's it. Good? Bad? Don't know? Lol. Well, please come back and check out my other fics once I've posted them. You can see what they'll be about in my profile. Anyways, review. Please and Thankyous


End file.
